


Moments

by orphan_account



Series: Paramours in a Pineapple infested Paradise [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Again with the fluffy smut...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Paramours in a Pineapple infested Paradise [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760944
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for watching and reading, and let me know what you think :D

I've waited for this moment. So long it felt like forever. Eager, but afraid it would never come.  
Almost shocked when it came. The moment we're finally alone, the moment of truth, a leap of faith. The scariest thing I've ever done.  
The moment you kiss me and I can taste how much you want me, hoping you can taste my longing. The moment you touch me, set my skin on fire, and I want more, want you. Forever. I'm not sure anymore where I end and where you begin. The moment an I and a you becomes a we. 


End file.
